The long term objectives and specific aims are to improve and broaden the scope of state-of-the-art technology for preparation and utilization of durable adhesive resin coatings that can form thin, polymeric films on tooth crowns and roots and fill minor defects in restorative materials. The purposes for clinical applications of these novel formulations are numerous: to protect intact enamel and to infiltrate "white spots," thereby arresting further demineralization; to protect exposed dentin from caries development; to relive "hypersensitivity" and shield the underlying pulp from damage; to obturate contraction gaps commonly found in gingival portions of composite restorations; to fill notches at the margins of otherwise sound, existing amalgam restorations; to close and seal areas of imperfect margins of inlays, crowns and bridges due to loss of luting agents for prevention of secondary caries; and to fill microscopic cracks and small voids on adjusted and finished surfaces of ceramic and composite restorations. The protocol will provide for removal of plaque and pellicle from tooth surfaces and gaps around existing restorations, wetting and penetration of these debrided surfaces by capillary action with the coating resin formulations, and rapid and thorough polymerization by a novel dual-cure system. The materials and methods will build upon information gained in recent and contemporary studies but will go beyond previous aims, as indicated above. The experimental design will consist of formulation of monomers and polymers that incorporate new components together with some that have already been found to promote adhesion to dentin, enamel, amalgam, precious and semiprecious alloys, and ceramic surfaces. Procedures will evaluate strategies for polymerization of these formulations as thin protective coatings and for resistance to dislodgement and abrasion under challenging conditions simulating those in oral cavities; appropriately modified ASTM and other test methods (for surface coatings designed for adverse environments) will be used. Both the designs of experiments and data analyses will be aided by the SAS program and consultations with expert NIST statisticians. The methods will make use of thin film formation on freshly extracted teeth obtained from local dentists and oral surgeons and some of the restorative materials listed above.